Going Through The Flames
This was for a contest Canopy flew over the treetops stretching his dark green wings as they caught the light of the two moons in the sky. He was going to see Ember near the Sparkling Lake. After she left the Rainforest to work for Queen Ruby, he didn't get to see her anymore. At the thought of seeing Ember after all this time, Canopy smiled widely. Ember was beautiful and smart, but he knew she would never love him like he loved her, it was silly a Nightwing/Skywing hybrid liking him a Rainwing who always stayed green. He turned and landed next to the lake it was a peaceful scene, a light blue lake lit up by moons in a forest. But something felt off about the tranquil scene he had been staring at for some time, where was Ember? She was never late to one of their meetings. Canopy opened his wings and flew around searching for dark red scales but all he saw was the occasional prey, and a sleep-walking Rainwing. Canopy stopped flying and settled on a gray rock next to a great pine tree. Where is she, Canopy wondered. While he was thinking, a shriek pierced the air causing him turn a pale green. Was that Ember? Is she ok? That was all that went through his mind as he took off to find the source of the scream. While he flew, he heard nothing except for crickets and a wolf howl that caused Canopy to shiver. I guess it was my imagination, thought Canopy just about to make the turn back when heard another scream. It was coming from a family of Skywings that was on his left, 2 males and 3 females. They must not have put out their fire, realized Canopy. Canopy landed quietly, blending into the wispy green grass on the other side of the blaze. The largest one, a female got hit by a burning branch as she pushed a smaller female out of the way. The two males dragged the branch off of her but not before it left a blistering burn across her snout. The female yelled something at a male and he grabbed the small female and one that was sleeping and took to the sky. The other older male let out a shriek of agony as flames enveloped his right wing. The female shrieked when she couldn't help him, she was on the ground looking up. Canopy swallowed, looking nervously at the inferno getting closer and closer. Do something, go help, he shouted at himself but all he could do was lay there paralyzed with fear. He then took to the sky, about to get help for the Skywings and fire. As he turned, a flash of mahogany scales got his attention as he turned to see Ember helping the male Skywing by rolling the tree off his singed wing and pushed him to fly. A blazing tree that was cracking apart landed just about where Ember was. Canopy flew to her as quickly as he could and pushed her out of the way. He turned to her and caught the fearful expression her face. "What are you doing here!" She yelled at him, straining to speak over the crackling inferno.. He shook his head, now was not the time to speak. Canopy looked at the Skywing on the ground, her dark orange eyes caught his and she tried to get up but let out a yelp. Ember and Canopy went on both of her sides and flew her towards the lake which was far from the flames of death and destruction. When they landed, she threw herself into the lake and steam rose from where she had jumped. When she got out, she wrapped herself around the females and the male. She then turned to the crippled Skywing and embraced him, her tears falling on his burned wing. The Skywing turned to Canopy and Ember, "Thank you for helping us. If it wasn't for you two I would still be on that ground immersed in those flames." Ember smiled and Canopy nodded feeling guilty about not helping sooner. He caught a couple of fishes in the lake and gave them to the dragons, when he turned to speak to Ember she wasn't there. Fear and worry gripped his heart, he felt a tap on his shoulder and the Skywing was there looking at him with fearful eyes. "Where is she?!" Canopy shouted feeling full of worry. She winced at his shouting and then told him, "Your friend went back for my great grandmothers ruby. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't lis-" Canopy cut her off leaping into the air in search of Ember with a worriedly sick feeling of fear. He flew as fast as he could and wabove the campsite that was now a field of fire, he spotted her on the ground passed out with a bright ruby in her claws. Canopy dove to her in the middle of the flame field, his scales turning a dark emerald green and his eyes seeming to glow a lighter green. He landed next to her, his tail catching on fire but he ignored the flaming feeling in his tail. "Why did you come? You shouldn't have come back, you could burn." Whispered Ember, her eyes reflecting the flames surrounding them. He gently took her face into his talons so her eyes would only see him and he answered, " I would plummet if it meant you could fly, I would drown so you could breathe and I would freeze so you could be warm, so If I dance through these flames to find you it doesn't bother me." After pouring out his love for her, Canopy picked Ember up shifting her so she could be more comfortable. He flew back to the lake collapsing after flying, he was in pain but it was worth it for Ember. Canopy closed his eyes just as Ember opened hers Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (LoveTheRain)